


Notes

by IChallengeMyFate (Ealdremen)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ealdremen/pseuds/IChallengeMyFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everywhere she goes around the Shepherds' campsite, Lucina discovers a new note tucked away somewhere for her to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> I can write happy stuff, too!

Lucina found the first note tucked inside her cloak. When adjusting the cape, she had thought she heard the sound of crinkling parchment. Further investigation resulted in the small folded letter fluttering out and landing on the ground.

_'You're more beautiful every day.'_

Clutching the parchment tight and trying to ignore how flushed her face felt, she glanced around and caught sight of a certain black and violet robe just as the wearer turned the corner around the barracks.

The second note she found after lifting a crate of weapons to bring them to Frederick for inspection. Just as with the first one, it was folded, though this one was pressed flat against itself from the crate. She set down the crate and took this note in hand.

_'Your diligence is cute, but don't forget to rest sometimes.'_

She thought she saw a flash of white hair from behind another stack of boxes, but Frederick calling for her made her abandon the potential investigation. She slipped the note into her pocket and grabbed hold of the crate again, wondering if she had perhaps imagined the other woman's presence. If she had, that didn't explain the light sigh of disappointment from behind another stack of supplies.

The third note was tucked inside Falchion's sheath. How it had gotten there without her noticing, Lucina wasn't certain, but it had slid out with the sword and landed on the ground right at Kjelle's feet. She was fortunate that Kjelle only gave her a quizzical glance and didn't ask questions when Lucina had said she would have to postpone their spar. Once Kjelle had left, Lucina unfolded the tattered bit of parchment.

_'I'm lucky to have you by my side. I love you.'_

This time, with her free hand covering her reddened cheeks as best she could, Lucina didn't catch sight of Robin. With renewed purpose, Lucina ducked and weaved around the Shepherds' campsite until she came to the tent that served as Robin's “study”. She couldn't see a shadow moving about inside the tent that would indicate Robin was present. She flipped the tent's flap open and quickly located a quill.

Her handwriting wasn't as practiced and elegant, and the differences between the two were only magnified when hers was immediately beneath Robin's, but she still smiled slightly at her handiwork, tucking it inside one of the tactics books. She took the book in hand and left it just outside the tent, waiting.

It didn't take long for Robin to return. As Lucina expected, a puzzled frown formed on her face as she bent down to pick up the book. She flipped through it, and the note fell out. Robin caught it before it hit the ground and unfolded it with one hand.

A small surge of triumph coursed through Lucina as the book slipped free from Robin's abruptly weak grasp. Robin's reddened face was a stark contrast to her pale hair, and Lucina's smile grew wider as she saw Robin reread the note again.

_'Not as lucky as I am to have you.'_


End file.
